Discord of the Force
by TheSting
Summary: Early on in the clone wars, a young Jedi in love desperately searches for balance as a mysterious Separatist plot unfolds before him...
1. I: First Blood

**STAR WARS**

**DISCORD OF THE FORCE**

**The political war between the Republic and the Separatists rages on as the power of the Jedi order wanes. Although The Clone Wars continue, the heart of the galaxy is at a stand still, the eye of the storm.**

**But peace only lasts so long as an elite squad of clones lead by a Jedi master and his apprentice are dispatched to the city to investigate an area rumored to harbor a growing Separatist movement…**

**ONE**

"Alright, thirty seconds boys!"

The clone commander signaled to his troops as he slid on his helmet, leaning against the hatch door behind him. The clone transport was disguised as to not alarm any eyes nearby. The back of the massive truck was filled with two dozen clones, each individually picked for their previous missions, while up front sat the two Jedi. Master Joran sat beside the driver of the vehicle, stroking his grey beard. His young apprentice Jian watched the old Cerean intently. Jian was barely seventeen with a full head of brown hair that just reached his shoulders.

The apprentice stroked his lightsaber and the old master stared at the crowded streets of Coruscant. The transport passed through the crowded section and slowly navigated through the pedestrians until they spotted the massive club, parking in the alleyway beside it. The old Cerean master adjusted his Jedi robes and stepped out of the vehicle, followed closely by his apprentice.

"Master Joran, this idea depends too much on luck and other factors beyond our control…I do not doubt your wisdom master it's just…"

"The Force will guide our fate, but your doubts are justified."

The two Jedi walked towards the back of the transport where the squad of clones readied their weapons and waited for the signal. The alley was dark and blank, strange how different it was just outside a bustling club. The clone commander gave a sharp salute to Master Joran as he approached.

"Master Jedi, we'll enter on your signal and wait to make our move."

Jian moved past the commander and examined the squad before turning back to the clone.

"Alright, we enter through the side entrance and secure the area surrounding the main hall to assure that my master doesn't run into a tough situation. We wait for our orders there and make sure not to be spotted. Let's go!"

The apprentice bowed to his master as they moved through the alley. One of the clones rushed to the door and began slicing the main frame.

"May the Force be with you my young apprentice."

Jian bowed as he slowly followed the clone troopers into the building. The Cerean master smiled as he lifted his hood and exited the alley, entering the bustling neon streets. The crowd was immense and fighting the current was near impossible to fight. The Jedi master stared up at the massive structure and knew instantly that the club was just a cover for something else that stirred in the city. Below the huge neon light, a Trandoshan bouncer tossed a ragged man aside, making way for the next group who tried to enter the club; obviously invitation here was very strict.

Master Joran passed through the long line causing more than a few mumbles and grumbles from the young club hoppers. The Jedi stood before the growling bouncer looking up as he spoke.

"I am the representative of the Republic here to speak with the owner of this establishment. We have reason to suspect possible terrorist activity towards the Republic."

The trandoshan growled before bellowing in his coarse, reptilian voice.

"If it's for the Republic than follow me."

The trandoshan was surprisingly accommodating as he led Master Joran through the chaotic dance floor. Multi-colored lights flashed as every young somebody on Coruscant moved to the beat of the holo-band. Passing by the bar, the Jedi and the bouncer ignored the threats of the drunks as they moved up a secret staircase. The two walked over a suspended walkway that hung over the grooving crowds below, some looking up knowing that something important was going on above while most continued to shake. The walk was silent, both the bouncer and the Jedi not knowing the intent of the other as they walked over the catwalks until they reached a dense steel door with a computer panel next to it. Pressing a few buttons, the trandoshan slid the heavy door open and smirked as he looked back at Janor.

"Right this way…"

"Watch the left side."

The clone commander signaled to his men as he spoke, crawling through a rather large ventilation shaft. Jian was no where to be seen as the line of clones crawled through, their large weapons pointed forward as they passed by a large opening to their left. As they passed over a screen, one clone signaled for the rest to halt as he pointed down.

Droids, hundreds of them. Obviously the suspicions were correct, whoever owned this club had to be affiliated with the Separatists to have such droids and in such a quantity. Then up ahead they heard sparks falling like burning rain. Quickly, the commander shuffled over to the next screen where he saw the Jedi hacking through a sentry droid in a large hallway. The commander drew his comlink from his wrist as the voice of the young master came through.

"_FIZT Commander, I have confirmed the presence of Separatist battle droids in the facility. Meet me—."_

"Roger that master Jian, we have visual confirmation and will be with you in moments."

The clone spun his rifle and bashed the screen with the stock, knocking the metal to the floor with a loud clang. The entire squad leapt through the narrow opening and fell before the young Jedi, as the glow of his orange lightsaber retreated into the black hilt.

"Awaiting orders sir."

The commander gave a faint salute as the clones behind him dropped to their knees, scanning the area for any immediate threats. Jian lowered his hood and walked closer to the commander, a worried expression hung on his face.

"We must work our way down this hall, there should be a blast door near the far corner. Just beyond it there should be the meeting room where my master will arrest the owner once he confirms their intent and identity. Go to the door, secure the surrounding area as quietly as possible and wait for instruction there."

Spinning the hilt of his lightsaber, Jian silently moved forward with the clones following closely behind, crouched and alert. Two droids stood by the doorway oblivious to the oncoming doom…

The trandoshan bouncer entered first, extending his arms trying to make a welcoming gesture. The room was long but slightly narrow, the huge silver table taking up the majority of the space. The five nobles who sat there suddenly silenced themselves and watched the guest intently.

"Masters, the representative of the Republic has arrived, Master…"

"Joran."

Master Joran quickly cut off the coarse growls of the bouncer as he moved to the unoccupied head of the table. On the left side of the table sat a finely dressed Nemodian and an equally exquisite Twi'lek. On the right side a thuggish looking man stroked the stubble of his chin while the seat next to him was empty. And at the head of the table sat a Quarren in fine red robes whose eyes narrowed at the site of Master Janor. Extending a hand, the Quarren motioned for the Jedi to sit down.

"Please Master Joran, please have a seat."

The Cerean bowed as he sat in the large cushioned seat. The table obviously displayed holo images but their business must have been very private. The Quarren whispered in his gurgling voice to the thug next to him before introducing himself.

"It is good to have a true man of the Republic in my presence. I am known as Lord Balthasaar and I am the leader of this fine establishment. But may I inquire about your business here? I am a business man whose intents lie with the Republic."

Joran lowered his hood and leaned his hands on the table, feigning a smile as he examined his surroundings.

"As you are aware, the Republic has been trying to uncover some Separatist activity in the city and after a few dead end leads, our search brings us here. Whispers throughout Coruscant tell us that there is some possible terrorist activity originating around your establishment. Do you know of anyone who has access to your facility who may have such a hatred for the great Republic?"

The Quarren tried to hide his fear as he cleared his through and leaned back a bit more in his seat, his associates watching on silently.

"Master Joran, I'm shocked. If anyone of my employees or business associates are involved with the Separatist movement I would be aware. I assure you that our establishment and our trade activities fall within the legal parameters."

Both the Jedi and the businessman were now fully aware of each other's position but continued to verbally dance around until an outside source interrupted them.

"Strange indeed that such an esteemed businessman such as yourself would be unaware of terrorist activity within one of his finest establishments. Our leads are very accurate though and the Republic is convinced that someone here must be--."

Suddenly, Joran's comlink buzzed, causing the nervous Nemodian to jump a bit in his seat.

"Excuse me…"

The Jedi walked over to the corner of the room where he drew the small device from his robes and spoke quietly.

"Yes Jian?"

"_FIZT Master Joran, the clones and I have encountered Separatist battle droids and are currently behind the blast door of the meeting hall. We passed the droid shipment floor, there are hundreds. I await your orders master._"

The Jedi glanced over at the Separatists who whispered amongst themselves, then looked back to the comlink.

"Make your move; I will take the leaders into custody momentarily."

Suddenly, Master Joran ignited his green lightsaber and as he turned, deflected the blaster shots coming from the trandoshan and the thug at the table, killing them both with their own shots. The Nemodian and Twi'lek quickly dropped to their knees and put their hands behind their heads. Just as this happened, the blast door behind Balthasaar slid open, Jian engaging his lightsaber and holding the blade to the throat of the Quarren businessman. The clones poured into the crowded room, poised to kill as the door slid closed again.

"Lord Balthasaar, you are under arrest for conspiring against the Republic. Follow us to our transport and no one gets hurt, your club is being evacuated as we speak."

The Quarren slowly moved one hand towards a large button beneath the table, smirking as he pressed down hard.

"It's not over yet Jedi!"

Balthasaar spun around in his chair as smoke slithered out from every vent, knocking the disoriented Jedi to the ground and concealing the entrance of another visitor. Then from behind the head of the table, a blue lightsaber ignited as two droids opened fire. The smoke cleared and Jian and Master Joran furiously deflected the shots as a renegade Jedi rushed towards them. The droids were quickly destroyed by the own fire, but the renegade Jedi chuckled as he ran across the table and stopped between Master Joran at one end of the table and Jian at the other end.

"Jian, go help the clones catch Balthasaar, I'll take care of this."

"Master, I can handle myself."

Just then, Jian leapt onto the table and clashed lightsabers with the renegade Jedi. Parry after parry, Jian's light style was filled with spins and twirls as the mercenary took a more straightforward approach. Then from behind the renegade, Joran spun his own saber into the fray.

"Jian, I order you to help those clones!"

The dark room was filled with the flashing lights of the lightsabers as the rouge Jedi was holding up surprisingly well against the Master Joran and his apprentice. Then, as the renegade and Joran were locked, Jian tried to capitalize the weakness and stabbed forward. The mercenary kicked Master Joran aside and thrusted backwards, stabbing the apprentice just above his hip. With a weak growl, Jian performed a back flip off of the table, disengaging his lightsaber and bowing to his master.

"Forgive me…for my reluctance master."

And with that the apprentice rushed down the hallway to help the clones…

The normal and tedious thump of music had ceased and the patrons and employees had been evacuated as quickly and quietly as possible. The clones had carved a path to the droid shipment dock where droids were being unloaded and examined by the hundreds. One of the clone technicians was working on the seal of the door as Jian rushed down the hall, breathing heavily as he leaned against the wall, one hand on his wound.

"You alright master Jedi?"

Jian just nodded faintly as he pushed himself off the wall and readied the shining black hilt of his lightsaber. Just then, the seal of the door flew open and the clones rushed in, guns blazing. The sound of blaster fire echoed through the air as Jian rushed into the room, deflecting dozens of blaster bolts as he ran forward leading the clones. The shipment dock was massive, a federation transport, carried in thousands of droids who were slowly being released. Then, Jian dove towards a large crate for cover, followed closely by the clone commander. Shots whizzed past as they crouched, taking a breath.

"We need to get a demolition pack up there, blast that ship to dust. They'll just keep coming unless we destroy it. I'll distract most of them; have all of your men give cover fire for you and the demo specialist."

The commander just nodded and motioned for the demolition specialist to move forward to his location. Jian readied his lightsaber again and jumped out into the fray, deflecting shots to and fro. The entirety of the clone squad opened fire, mowing down a long line of battle droids. The Jedi leapt forward and hacked another droid in half, the assault catching the droids completely off guard.

The two lightsabers clashed again, and then the Cerean master pulled away from the grapple and knocked the renegade Jedi off of the table with a swift kick to the gut. Jumping down off the table, Master Janor extended his hand with a surprising sincerity as he disengaged his lightsaber.

"Why did you abandon the Order young one? You can still turn back."

The renegade reached up but halted as the hum of a lightsaber filled the air. Master Joran turned and ignited his weapon as he stared into the cold eyes of another mercenary, wielding two green lightsabers. Throwing off his long cloak, the old Cerean spun the hilt of his weapon as he approached the second Jedi.

"Another? Why have so many turned from the Order? No doubt a lack of faith in your masters or a burning impatience to grow stronger. You can still redeem yourselves young ones, just put down the weapons."

Suddenly, the second mercenary began to spin as his two sabers spiraled towards Master Joran who parried the hits with a flick of his wrist. The lights illuminated the dim room as they clashed and whirred through the air. The mercenary spun faster, constantly turning and favoring one blade for attack while the other was used primarily for defense. The mercenary crossed his two blades and locked them with Master Joran's.

"You have promise...under the training of the Jedi masters your power will grow in time."

The renegade merely smirked as he flipped backwards, and then rushed for the blast door. Running down the halls, Joran leapt in front of the rogue and clashed sabers again. Exchanging stabs and swings furiously, the two walked down the halls and onto the catwalks. As their sabers clashed, they slowly walked up the steps as they fought over the battle in the droid shipment floor. Once again, Joran and the rogue were caught in a grapple, the mercenary struggling to keep up.

"Last chance young one, why throw it--."

The sharp sound of a lightsaber being engaged echoed on the steps behind Joran. The Jedi master turned to see the wounded renegade behind him, ready to attack. The blaster fire below seemed silent as the hum of lightsabers filled the tense air.

"So this is how it will be? Very well, you have made your choice."

The lightsabers clashed again, Master Joran suddenly showing a shocking amount of skill and finesse as he flung his saber back and forth, his back facing the younger, wounded Jedi.

Down below, the shots rang out as the clone commander and demolition specialist worked hastily on an explosive charge. Jian roared as he hewed another droid in half, sparks flying in all directions as the droid lines thinned. Then, the young apprentice noticed his master up above battling intensely with the two renegade Jedi. Jian rushed towards one of the droid dispensers, hacking through dozens of droids to get to the tall structure. Then, the clone commander's voice came in on the Jian's comlink.

"_FIZT Master Jedi, we've almost got it but we can handle it from here._"

The young Jedi clambered up, hacking droids as he climbed his eyes constantly on the duel above.

Joran spun with unmatched dexterity, his green lightsaber clashing with the other green sabers. Then, the master lashed out with the force, sending the more experienced renegade far back along the catwalks. Turning to face the wounded Jedi, Master Joran easily parried the blue saber before going on the offensive again. Clashing sabers, Jian spun his saber swiftly, slicing the top off of the rogue's saber. Dropping to his knees, the renegade clutched his wounded hand, screaming in agony as he tightened his grip on the bloody stub of a finger.

"You turned away from a life of honor and duty for this?"

Quickly, the stronger Jedi was upon Joran again. The crackling hiss of the lightsabers surrounded the catwalks as the fast paced duel continued. As they danced the lethal steps, Joran and the renegade suddenly halted as Jian leapt onto the catwalk and landed in a crouch. The orange light crawled out from his hilt as the young apprentice rushed to aid his master. Panicking, the Jedi outcast stepped to the side, fending off each Jedi with one saber.

The din of battle below grew ominously silent as the Jedi above fought with great fury. Suddenly…**BLAM!**

The massive explosion rocked the massive hangar, knocking everyone off their feet. Smoke filled the room as the large fire grew below, flaming droids fleeing in terror. Up above on the catwalks, the duel continued. The renegade locked sabers with Master Joran, then extending his leg and kicking the Jedi Master down. Turning his attention towards Jian, the outcast began his deadly spin, but the apprentice was ready for the attack and parried the blows gracefully. Then, Jian noticed an opening in the outcast's attack; the apprentice knocked one of the blades aside and spun his saber with his wrist, hacking off the rouge's hand in one quick swipe.

Despite the injury, the outcast, clenched his teeth and raised his other hand, ready to come down with full force but suddenly halted, his eyes widening. Jian pulled his saber from the rogue's gut, the fleshy wound gaping, causing the fallen Jedi to collapse to his knees. Blood dripping from his chin, the renegade smirked as he crumpled to the ground. Master Joran approached his apprentice, stepping over the body in shock.

"You did better than anticipated my young apprentice…you had no choice."

The master and apprentice bowed to each other before looking out at the chaotic scene below then to the gasping Jedi.

Guilt filled Jian, despite the necessity of his actions. The other outcast had gone willingly, the clones pushed the rogue Jedi and the Separatist businessmen into the back of the transport as they filed in. The local authorities had closed off the club; taking charge of the aftermath as the two Jedi took their own speeder back to the Temple. The ride back was silent, awkward even as the red speeder dashed through the night sky. Jian bowed his head, staring down at the lightsaber, he hadn't killed often, but killing a fellow Jedi, not even a darksider, ate away at him quietly. Master Joran looked over as they drew closer to the Jedi Temple.

"Death is a cruel but necessary part of life, you had to strike him down…he would have killed you as long as he had the ability. I am proud of your growing power and the council will be too."

"Of course master, I did what I had to. I appreciate your faith in me master."

The temple was now in sight, in all of its glory. Jian smiled, regaining his normal personality as he leaned his head back, a smile on his face…

The two Jedi returned to the temple, Master Windu awaiting their arrival. Master Joran lowered his hood as he and his apprentice bowed. A few younger Jedi watched the encounter from the massive staircase behind Windu.

"Master Joran, you and your apprentice did well in uncovering the Separatists that had been corrupting our city all along. We are trying to find a master for the lost Jedi you brought here, but the council and I have some doubts. Young padawan, congratulations on your success, but are you sure you caught the head of the organization?"

The young Jian lowered his own hood and stepped forward, his eyes wandering to a large pillar on the second floor. Quickly, he glanced back to the Jedi Master.

"Master Windu, I can assure you that the businessmen we apprehended were running the droid circulation to other possible Separatist sects."

The Jedi Master motioned for the two to follow him up the stairway as he spoke.

"Very well, padawan. I would like you to appear before the council tomorrow to discuss this in further detail."

Jian bowed as he stopped at the top of the large stairs, beaming a smile over to someone leaning behind a pillar. Master Windu bowing briefly before walking down the hall with Master Joran. Just as the two Masters walked off, Jian strode over to the column as a girl leapt out of the shadows onto him and kissed him passionately. Jian slowly let the young Twi'lek down and leaned her against the marble pillar, looking around if anyone was watching them.

"Ullinel, you can't be so obvious with this--."

"Oh, I missed you! I thought you'd died out there."

The light blue-grey girl interrupted Jian and kissed him again. The two Jedi broke away and began to walk down the hallway, Ullinel holding the brown haired Jedi close. The two held each other and smiled as the rogue Jedi watched from the stairs, an evil smirk on his face…


	2. II:A Secret Whisper

**TWO**

"Jian Anders…"

Master Windu leaned back in his chair after introducing the young Jedi, the entire council looked on. Ki-Adi-Mundi cleared his through, the old Cerean rubbing his cone shaped head before he straightened his posture, leaning forward in interest.

"Young padawan, I am interested in your skill but also in whom you are. The council is aware of your progress thus far, a skilled but patient and loyal apprentice who has culminated quite a list of feats and accomplishments. But we all sense that…that something that distracts you, clouds your mind."

Jian bowed to the masters and lowered his hood; most of the council members were not present, seeing how this wasn't a particularly pressing matter. The young Jedi was a bit overwhelmed and nervous that his secret could be discovered.

"Master Windu, Master Yoda, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, I assure you that I am as focused as ever…but there is this guilt, when I cut down that rogue Jedi…"

The apprentice just trailed off, glancing away as Yoda frowned slightly, knowing the nature of what clouds the vision of Master Joran's padawan. Slamming the butt end of his walking stick against the shining floor, he cleared his throat.

"…felt like killing a piece of yourself did you?"

Yoda was a wise Jedi and knew that the seemingly perfect apprentice was flirting with dark forces, consciously or not. Mace chimed in as he tilted his head as if searching deep within the apprentice before him.

"Your Master speaks highly of you young one, going as far as saying that you are nearly ready to become a Jedi Knight. His confidence is not misplaced, exaggerated maybe, but your skill does exceed our expectations. But still, something distracts you young one. Could it be that you desire something beyond your station?"

Jian cleared his throat, his heart racing as he fidgeted beneath his baggy robes. The three Jedi Masters watched his movements intently, trying to pin point the issue at hand.

"Forgive me Masters, but I desire nothing more than to play my role, whatever that may be, in aiding the Jedi Order. Forgive me, my emotions could betray me, I will just need to acclimate that is all."

The council knew that young Jian was hiding something from them, but since his intent was pure, the Masters stood and bowed simultaneously, Jian bowing back. Master Windu approached the apprentice and walked him to the door.

"Jian, we appreciate your time and hope to meet with you and your Master shortly. In the meantime relax, focus, and may the Force be with you."

The young Jedi bowed to Windu, and then walked through the door, loosening up as he strode down the long halls of the Jedi Temple. Leaning on the glistening railing, the apprentice sighed as he looked out the massive windows, constantly beaten by the barrage of precipitation that bombarded the city planet of Coruscant. The pattering of rain was inconsistent and savage; a heavy, overdue rain.

The Temple was filled with many an idle padawan, Jian being one of them. The day was young as Jian strode down the halls, a few of the younger Jedi giving him strange looks as he walked past. Then, from his left, Jian heard an engaged lightsaber. Looking through the window, he watched the young Twi'lek girl deflecting shots from a training probe, her master watching with great interest.

Ullinel glanced over at Jian through the door. Telling her master something inaudible from the other side of the door, the young Twi'lek bowed and walked to the door welcomed by a slow kiss. The young Jedi smiled as he held the giddy girl in his arms.

"I'm sorry about last night…I had to leave, my master was getting suspicious."

"Don't worry Ullinel, it's only one night. We can spend tonight in my room, unless your master has something planned…"

She smirked, shaking one of her head tails off of her shoulder as she kissed Jian's neck and began to walk with him down the halls…

The rain pattered against the tall window and clouds that still hung over the massive metropolitan planet imprisoned the sun. The harmonious silence of the crowded room was cut short as Jian heard a pounding at his door, light yet enough to wake the young Jedi. Jian rushed to don his robes before hastily making his way to the door. As it slid open, Master Joran welcomed his apprentice with a faint smile.

"Jian, the council has asked an important task, we cannot fail them."

The younger Jedi closed his door and bowed to his master. The two walked down the halls towards the Temple hangar. Jian was still puzzled about the specifics of the mission but knew to trust in the wisdom of his master.

"Master, what of my training? I have not yet been able-- ."

Joran quickened his pace, stopping before the hangar door control panel.

"We can continue your training upon our return, right now training is not what is important. The council specifically requested me for this mission. We leave for Corellia today and await instruction there. Supposedly, its distance from Core politics is causing a Separatist uprising in an attempt to ruin the neutrality of Corellia; no doubt this will be a dangerous mission. Master Illic and his apprentice will be accompanying us; you've been introduced on previous training courses."

The door slid open and the two Jedi walked through the small space lined with Jedi star fighters. Two other Jedi stood at the edge of the landing platform in front of the four star fighters readied for flight. The horned Zabrak master stepped forward; the elaborate designs on his face gave his species their distinct look.

"Master Illic, it's good to see you again."

Joran smirked as he bowed to the other Jedi master. Jian bowed and then glanced over at the young Twi'lek girl who smiled shyly back at him.

"Master Joran, Padawan Jian, you remember my apprentice Ullinel. It is time for us to leave, I spoke with the council briefly and it seems that the situation grows dire on Corellia."

"Come young ones, make haste."

Joran led the others towards the star fighters but his apprentice stopped him, a nervous expression on his face.

"Master, can four Jedi possibly be able to stop a revolt? I hope that the council has a more elaborate plan for this mission. This all seems so…rushed."

Master Joran opened the hatch to Jian's fighter and looked back at his young apprentice with a concerned look.

"I know this is a trying time for you, but you must learn to trust the flow of the force and its plan for all of us. You are ready my apprentice, trust in yourself."

The Jedi master smirked as Jian climbed into cockpit of his fighter, Illic and his apprentice already taking off. The rain had halted and clouds gave way to the rising sun. Escaping from its prison, the mighty star shone brightly as it began to rise towards the massive skyline of Coruscant as four Jedi soared into the blood soaked stars…

The vast blackness dotted with bright beacons of light felt cold and empty. Then suddenly, four Jedi starfighters blinked into existence just in front of Corellia which seemed to hang peacefully yet an ominous aura surrounded the planet. A large battleship hovered just above the planet, not noticing the star fighters flying past towards the capital city, Coronet. Dropping their hyperspace rings, they soared down to the coastal city.

As the Jedi space crafts pierced the atmosphere, the young apprentices stared in awe at the Golden Beaches on the border of the shining city, unaware of the subtle chaos that was about to ensue. The sun was just setting over the sea as the Jedi passed over a glorious public fountain and towards the large landing pad, empty save for two guards. The two younger Jedi were chattering on a closed channel for quite some time, but suddenly they were cut off by the voice of Master Illic.

"Ready yourselves young ones, the beauty of this city can be deceiving. The Separatists are becoming even bolder with their attacks, expect anything."

Jian exhaled heavily as the four Jedi flew towards the landing pad and touched down, the guards slowly approaching. Joran and Illic were the first to emerge from their cockpits, bowing to the guards as their apprentices walked towards them slowly, clutching each other's hand behind their backs.

"I have a bad feeling about this Ullinel…"

Concerned, the young Twi'lek girl broke away from Jian's grasp and approached the guards and the Jedi masters.

"Captain, what is the situation?"

The guard sighed, shaking his head before meeting eye to eye with Master Joran.

"Not good, Separatist advocates protested in the streets not long ago, when we tried to stop them quietly they drew weapons. Many lives were lost, civilian and authorities. Every officer in the city is on duty and ready for the worst."

The guards and Jedi began to walk towards the ramp as they spoke; a strange feeling filled the air.

"The council sent us here to help repel the movement; we will do what we can."

Joran's smirk faded as his attention turned to a tall rooftop. The other Jedi felt it too but before they could react, a blaster bolt erupted shot out, tearing through the Police captain as the Jedi ignited their sabers. The doors to the building up ahead flew open as a group of thugs rushed the landing platform, firing into the group of Jedi.

Joran deflected another sniper shot, sending the rooftop assassin to fall from his position and down into the streets in the distance. Illic and the Padawans rushed into the fray of charging thugs, tossing off their robes as they deflected shots back into the crowd and sending some of the Separatists off the platform. As the Jedi reached the frontlines, their sabers sliced into the thugs as Joran joined the battle. Illic's two purple sabers cutting a bloody swathe through the frontlines as Ullinel and Jian fought side by side.

As the thug lines thinned, the Jedi slowly found themselves surrounded by a circle of the thugs. Deflecting shots here and there, the Jedi struggled to repel the Separatists. In a desperate attempt to disperse the skilled Jedi, one fanatic activated a thermal detonator and rushed towards Jian. The young apprentice noticed the attack and turned his attention towards the kamikaze, plunging his orange saber into the thug's stomach, and then as he turned Jian swiftly knocked the detonator into the air with a quick kick. Just as the explosive device began to fall off the side of the docking platform, a deafening explosion rocked the landing area.

The Jedi struggled to get to their feet, shaking off the shock of the explosion. The masters were the first to stand, reengaging their lightsabers as the few surviving assassins dropped their blasters and drew large vibroblades that whirred to life as all of the combatants stood ready again. The shining swords vibrated at a mind blowing rate, powerful enough to cut through nearly anything and even known to hold their own against lightsabers. One of the thugs slid off his helmet and brushed a tuft of greasy hair from his scarred face. Approaching the Jedi slowly, the thug smirked as his men waited anxiously to strike.

"More Jedi scum eh? Tyrannus wanted us to take care of you seem…stubborn. Last chance to just disappear…"

Master Joran smirked right back at the armored thug as he waved his lightsaber about.

"You want _us_ to flee?"

That line initiated a charge from the thugs as lightsabers clashed with the vibroblades. Jian hacked through a line of them, knocking their weapons aside as he fought through the tide. Ullinel sliced a few blades in half as she and Illic tried to reach the ramp. Joran clashed with the leader of the Separatist advocates, the thug drawing another blade as his first splintered in half under the pressure of the Jedi's sacred weapon. As the fight raged on, the Corellian Security Force, a.k.a CorSec forces burst through the doors of the building connected to the landing platform. Blaster fire once again filled the dense air, the thugs convulsing as their bodies were riddled with shots, tearing massive holes in their flesh.

Master Joran waved his saber furiously as he fought with the thug, who clearly couldn't keep up. Frantically, the Separatist leader flinched as the Jedi cut through his weapon and spun, taking off the head of the frightened thug. As the all of the Jedi cut down the last of the Separatist resistance; the CorSec forces flooded the platform, checking the bodies while their Captain approached Master Joran and Illic.

"Master Jedi, we came as quickly as we heard the shots. What happened here?"

The two masters glanced over at their apprentices who whispered to each other as they looked down at the bodies. Joran was the first to speak as he wiped the sweat from his nearly bald, cone like head.

"The Republic and the Jedi Order have requested us to aid authorities here in repelling any Separatist activity. When we landed, we were fired upon by a sniper, he struck this guard indirectly, which could mean that he was aiming for one of us but there was interference with his shot."

The Jedi knelt down and examined the bloody corpse, stretching the entry wound as Illic continued where Joran left off.

"After he fell, more Separatists came from the building over there; we were able to defeat the sniper and these thugs when you arrived. We thank you for your assistance."

The captain studied his surroundings and took in the devastation before running his gloved hand through his hair trying to relax.

"You are the ones who should be thanked; you did Corellia a great service. This was yet another of increasingly daring strikes. We received word of your arrival not long ago; somehow it must have reached Separatist ears faster than originally perceived."

Illic adjusted his robes as he and Joran walked with the CorSec captain towards the building, Jian and Ullinel scurrying over to catch up to their masters.

"At least their plot was thwarted for now, but that was merely another attack, most likely they have many planned. Nothing is safe, the streets should be emptied Captain."

The CorSec captain stopped and turned towards the Zabrak master, sighing before he replied.

"That is outrageous; it would require to much time with the politicians, it could never happen. We must be careful Master Jedi, they could be anywhere."

"The leader here, he said something about Tyrannus instructing him, that was Dooku's alter ego. This plot could be more complex than we were led to believe..."

Master Joran butted in, remembering what had happened not long ago. The Jedi were silent until Jian came up beside the CorSec captain, looking over to his Master briefly as he spoke.

"Well Captain, it has been a rough day, perhaps you could show us to our accommodations before we leave so quickly to investigate."

The Captain chuckled a bit, the CorSec forces behind him cleaning up the docking platform and finishing their sweep of the area. A few of the guards remained but most moved past the slow moving group of Jedi and into the building ahead.

"Right this way Master Jedi."

The Captain led the Jedi through the shining double doors as the sun just began to set beyond the shimmering, golden seas…

The Jedi slowly strode out of the apartment and into the noisy halls. The CorSec captain emerged last, sealing the door behind him. Handing each Jedi a key card, the captain gave a sharp salute to the Jedi as he spoke clearly.

"Alright, these will grant you access to your rooms, CorSec will contact you if we need your assistance so be ready for anything. Have a pleasant visit Masters."

All of the Jedi bowed as Master Joran cleared his throat, this hour of the night taking its toll on the old Jedi.

"Good luck with the Separatists, and may the Force be with you."

Giving their salutations, the Jedi and the captain parted ways, Jian and Ullinel going back into the room as Master Illic and Master Joran leaned against the wall outside. Looking in the wide open door, the Masters watched their apprentices play a game of holographic chess. Ullinel giggled as she chanted some kind of victory tune, one of her pieces knocking a large monstrous hologram controlled by Jian. They laughed as Master Illic sighed, approaching Master Joran.

"Joran, we've known each other for many years, through good and bad. So have our young Padawans and I'm proud of the bond that has grown between them…"

Master Joran seemed more alert now, alarm replacing his fatigue as he glanced over at the playful apprentices and turned back to Master Illic.

"What are you getting at Illic?"

Master Illic looked irritated and held in his emotion.

"I _know_ you've sensed this before, their force bond may be too strong…perhaps they have even fallen in love. This could lead to the dark side of the force."

Joran pushed Illic away from the opening of the room, out of view he whispered to his old friend, looking around for his apprentice.

"Do you think I am blind to the Force? I sense it too, but their loyalty to their Masters and the light side of the force is strong. Do expect me to make outcasts of them? That is a death wish to young padawans, especially those so closely connected to the Force."

"Well what do you suppose we should do about this…situation?"

Joran flipped the hood of his robe and walked closer to the door, the young Jedi already finishing their game.

"We wait, that's all we can do…"

Jian chuckled as he smiled down at Ullinel, the Twi'lek girl laughing, before they noticed their masters just outside the doorway. Illic cleared his throat as he guided the apprentices out of the quadruple room. As they closed the door, the Padawans followed their Masters down the stairway towards the city of Cornonet, the stars shining brightly on the neutral planet of Corellia.

Many stars away, the rogue Jedi who was captured by Master Joran and Padawan Jian crept into the young apprentice's room in the wee hours of the morning. The room was neat and barely showed traces of someone even living there. But as the renegade Jedi turned over a mattress, he found a small datapad, the mere sight of the worn device brought a smile to the cruel and snickering face of the rogue…


End file.
